SOS
by nynia
Summary: UA. Un viaje sumamente accidentado para cierto alumno del 7° curso de Hogwarts. Una revelación y un plan concebido por una de las mentes más perversas de Hogwarts: Sirius Black XD. SLASH -- HPSS. CAP6!
1. Default Chapter

**S. O. S.**

**Autora:** Nynia

**Clasificación:** R

**Summary****: **UA. Un viaje sumamente accidentado para cierto alumno del 7° curso de Hogwarts. Una revelación y un plan concebido por una de las mentes más perversas de Hogwarts: Sirius Black XD. SLASH -- HP/SS.

**Disclaimer****:** Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; llegará a ser muy grafico, así que mentes muy sensibles y homo fóbicas.... ADIOS!

**N.A****.:** Comprendo si en estos momento muchs de ustedes se están preguntando "que rayos hace Sirius Black en el 7° curso de Harry???" simple! Esto es un fanfiction y mas aun un UA, lo que quiere decir que si a mÍ no se me pega en gana matar a Siri-chan ¡pues no lo mato! (TTTT yo si tengo corazón!!!!)

A parte de eso, un pequeño error del que me acabo de dar cuenta, pero que no arreglo porque tendría que rescribir todo el inicio del fic. Como verán mas adelante, comienzo todo con un viaje en tren, el cual no debería ser un tren, a lo menos que ya se hubieran bajado de un avión antes; así que pongámosle que ya bajaron de uno ¿si? Sorry por la metida de pata!!!! Ya entenderán cuando lean

Vaya! ya estoy empezando otro fic! que bien ¿no? Más material de lectura para ustedes, sólo espero que les guste la idea. Y como siempre voy a dedicar este fic a Fénix-Fernay que definitivamente es la persona que mas me apoya en todo esto! Y a Hoshihikari!!! Mi linda Prefecta de Sly!!! Ma caíste muy bien chica!!!

Claro que también esta mi queridísima beta Kata-chan que no se que queda atrás y todas las veces se sacrifica por ustedes corrigiendo mis horrores ortográficos permitiendo que lo que escribo llegue a ustedes de una forma decente!!!

Gracias chicas! Son lo mejor!!!

-.--.-

**Capitulo 1**

**EL Viaje**

**_"Esto es un error, el peor error que podré cometer en toda mi maldita existencia"_**

****

Severus Snape se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo en aquellos instantes de su vida. Llevaba cerca de dos horas viajando en un no muy confortable vagón de tren junto a, lo que él consideraba, su perdición: todo el 7° curso de Hogwarts.

Más de veinticinco sobreexcitados adolescentes con sus hormonas en pleno apogeo, en suma, una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar, y precisamente era él el responsable de ellos. ¿Todo por qué? Por una de las acostumbradas y desequilibradas ideas de Albus.

¡Un viaje de Promoción!!!¡¿Qué persona en todo su sano juicio es capaz de concebir semejante idea?!!! ¡Era una locura!!! Llevar a toda una promoción de alumnos de 17 años, emocionados con la idea de finalizar sus estudios, a un viaje a prácticamente la mitad de la nada no era "una oportunidad de integración y estrechamiento de lazos".... ¡Era un jodido suicidio!!! Y el hecho de estar acompañado del recientemente nombrado "profesor Black" solo empeoraba las cosas.

¿Cómo se había dejado convencer de esto? Oh, sí, claro, era imposible negarle algo al director Dumbledore...

**_"Vamos Severus! Estoy seguro de que disfrutarás en grande con esta oportunidad; después de todo te mereces este descanso ahora que el mundo mágico esta por fin en paz. Confió en que lograrás que este pequeño proyecto sea todo un éxito!"_** El maestro de pociones imitó con molestia la voz del anciano

Viejo senil ¿Cómo podía ocurrírsele que disfrutaría cuidando de un grupo de hormonales adolescentes por toda una semana? ¡Preferiría estar bajo el cruciatus del Lord en ese preciso momento que en el maldito tren!

- y dime Sniv – Sirius lo miró sonriente mientras entraba al compartimiento que compartían – ¿disfrutando el viaje?

- Piérdete Black! – gruñó este en respuesta – ya es lo suficientemente malo sin tu presencia

El animago dejó escapar un sonoro silbido

- Alguien está de malas hoy ¿no?

- que perceptivo.... – Severus le dirigió una mirada sombría – ahora si me disculpas, creo que es hora de mi ronda por el tren

- ¡Cuidado con el tercer compartimiento de la derecha!!! ¡No creo que quieras ver lo que pasa dentro!!! – alcanzó a gritar Sirius antes de que su colega cerrara la puerta tras de si.

Mientras revisaba cada uno de los vagones (encontrándose con toda suerte de situaciones desagradables y con más de diez botellas de licor confiscadas hasta el momento) Severus se recordó mentalmente nunca más permitir que el encargado de supervisar el equipaje fuera Black; era increíble la facilidad con que perdía su autoridad frente a los alumnos concediéndoles caprichos a diestra y siniestra.

- ¡te digo Harry que echara todo a perder!!!

Se frenó a tiempo antes de irrumpir en el siguiente compartimiento, la conocida voz de Weasley había salido de este, y sabía bien que, donde estaba Weasley estaba Potter; era el momento perfecto para averiguar que tramaban para el resto del viaje.

- no sé Ron.... tal vez sólo exageres, además Sirius también viene

- Harry tiene razón Ron, tú solo enfócate en divertirte sin salirte de los límites y no podrá molestarte

- ¡Claro! ¡Y también nos sonreirá y nos llevará a pasear de la mano como un tío con sus sobrinos favoritos!!!

- Crece ya Ronald – la voz de Hermione sonaba fastidiada – no importa que tanto te desagrade sabes que el Profesor Snape ha sido de mucha ayuda para la Orden y su comportamiento desagradable se debe al estrés al que se veía sometido por su papel de espía. El Profesor Dumbledore decidió que fuera uno de los encargados precisamente para que este viaje lo ayude a liberar tensiones.

¡Maldito Albus!!!¡¿Qué acaso se lo había contado todo al desagradable trío de oro de Gryffindor???!!!

- ¡es el cretino grasiento de quién estamos hablando Mione!!! Por supuesto que va a descargar tensiones!!! Pero con NOSOTROS!!!!

**_"Debo recordar desollar vivo a Weasley tan pronto volvamos a la escuela"_** pensó con irritación antes de que la voz de Harry lo interrumpiera

- Ya sabes que es lo que opino al respecto Ron – se oyó un gruñido de este – Snape se muestra tan hostil con todos por que las circunstancias lo obligaron a ello. Sabes muy bien que su vida no ha sido precisamente color de rosa, y en parte eso se lo debe a Sirius y a mi padre, por eso no me extraña su aversión hacia mí, es más, la entiendo; y tú también deberías hacer lo mismo.

**_"Así que era por eso lo de la estúpida sonrisa de Potter cada que le gritaba" _**

- ¡Oh por favor!!!!! – Se oyó nuevamente la voz del pelirrojo – ¡Tú no tratas de entender a nadie! ¡Lo que pasa es que te quieres tirar a Snape!

- ¡RON!!! – ambos jóvenes lo miraron horrorizados

- ¡Alguien ha podido oírte!!!

Harry corrió presuroso a abrir la puerta del compartimiento para cerciorarse de que nadie hubiera escuchado nada; cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con el rostro de Severus más pálido de lo normal y con una clara expresión de terror en este.

- ¡Profesor Snape!!!

-.--.-

- Vamos Harry, no es tan terrible

Hacia como dos horas desde que se habían encontrado con el rostro de Snape tras la puerta y desde que este hubiera dado media vuelta sin palabra volviendo por donde había venido; ahora se encontraban descargando sus maletas del autobús que los había llevado de la estación del tren al Centro de Esquiar donde pasarían una semana entera en un aislamiento casi total. Idea que un principio le había agradado, ya que nunca entro en sus planes pasar aquella semana con un Severus Snape conocedor, aunque no sea del todo, de sus sentimientos.

- Pero lo es Ron!!! Snape lo sabe!!! – se quejó el ojiverde mientras se echaba el maletín al hombro – es decir, siempre supe que no tendría oportunidad, pero nunca pensé decírselo ¡no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hará cuando se recupere del shock!!! ¡Dios, va a matarme!!!

- lo siento hermano... no sabía que el estaba escuchando... enserio

- Harry lo sabe Ron, no creerás que te iba a culpar por un accidente ¿no?

El pelirrojo le dirigió una débil sonrisa a su amigo la cual le fue devuelta con total sinceridad

- Bien jóvenes!!!! – la alegre voz de Sirius se dejó oír sobre el barullo – el profesor Snape tiene alguna indicaciones que darles

Pero el profesor Snape parecía estar en su propio mundo en aquel momento.

- Sniv... – susurró el animago - ¡las advertencias!!!

- ¿Qué? Ah! Sí.... Este lugar es muggle...

Silencio

¡¿Eso era todo???!!! ¡¿Dónde estaba el "quien se atreva siquiera a sacar su varita tendrá el gran honor de ser expulsado antes de su graduación"?!!!

Sirius estaba realmente preocupado, Severus se estaba mostrando así de extraño desde que había regresado de su inusualmente corta ronda de aquella mañana, conservando una poco común expresión de concentración, y aislándose del resto del mundo. Realmente no entendía que le estaba sucediendo.

Pero Harry si que lo sabía, y ello le aterraba. En cualquier momento se desencadenaría la tormenta.

- Bien – continuó el animago algo confundido – tal y como aclaró el Profesor Snape hace unos instantes, este es un centro vacacional muggle, por lo cual queda terminantemente prohibido el uso de magia Quite esa cara Sr. Malfoy Como medida preventiva confiscaremos sus varitas por esta semana.

Ante la mención de esta inesperada norma todo el alumnado puso cara de decepción, sobre todo los Slytherin; mientras tanto Sirius hacia aparecer una lista en sus manos.

- Bueno ¿A qué esperan? Acérquense y déjenlas en el baúl a mi lado

Uno a uno los enfadados estudiantes fueron dejando sus varitas en el sitio señalado, algunos maldiciendo por lo bajo y otros completamente horrorizados con la idea. Cuando fue el turno de Harry Sirius lo retuvo unos instantes.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de que es lo qué le pasa? – preguntó, obviamente refiriéndose a Snape.

- Ni idea – mintió el ojiverde sin levantar la vista del suelo; la cercanía con su profesor de pociones lo ponía claramente nervioso.

- te pasa algo Harry? – la preocupada voz de su padrino le hizo reaccionar

- no, sólo estoy cansado

- no eres el único! Hoy tienen tarde libre, te recomiendo que la utilices para descansar

- eso har

-.--.-

Severus abrió la puerta de las que serían sus habitaciones con desgana. Eran amplias y acogedoras, parecían unas de aquellas cabañas de ensueño que describían los muggles en sus películas cursis.

Una gran chimenea adornando la sala de una habitación de madera enteramente alfombrada, con una mesa de centro frente a esta, rodeada de cómodos sillones de respaldar alto; a los lados de esta unos grandes ventanales con vista a la montaña siempre nevada, blanca y brillante. Al avanzar un poco dentro de esta pudo notar también un escritorio no muy grande junto a la puerta con un teléfono sobre él, y al lado opuesto de este, un pequeño frigobar.

- Nada mal eh, Sniv!!! – la molesta voz de su colega tras él le recordó que no sería el único en usar estas – cual habitación prefieres? Izquierda o derecha?

- Da lo mismo Black

- bien! Entonces tomaré la de la derecha – y dicho esto desapareció por la mencionada puerta.

Severus suspiró. ¿Cómo iba a soportar toda una semana conviviendo con Sirius Black? No lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía es que detestaba la reciente animosidad que había creado para él, todo por haberle salvado el trasero a su maldito novio en batalla.

Con un nuevo suspiro de resignación se dirigió a su habitación que resultó ser igual a la antesala, con un aspecto hogareño y una gran ventana con vista a la montaña, que ya comenzaba a cansarle. Dejó su maleta junto al armario que había junto a otra puerta (que debía ser el baño) y se dedicó a desempacar; tarea en la cual no duró ni dos minutos ya que las palabras mencionadas por Weasley seguían rondando su cabeza.

**_"Potter interesado en mi"_** resopló **_"¿Quién lo diría? Ese chico realmente está desequilibrado" _**

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

**_"Pero que demonios?!!!"_**

- Que quieres Black?! – gru

Sin esperar invitación Sirius entró radiante al cuarto de Snape. Ya se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba todo el estilo de un muggle rebelde; unos pantalones anchos de un amarillo eléctrico y una polera gris con franjas del mismo amarillo en los brazos, todo el conjunto rematado por unos grandes lentes para esquiar que llevaba sobre el cabello suelto.

**_"¡Maldita sea!!!"_** pensó Severus **_"ya tengo otro mocoso más al que cuidar!"_**

- Que tanto haces que aún no estas listo Sniv?!!! Vamos! Tenemos que ir a conocer el lugar!

- Anda tu Black, yo no tengo ningún interés en ir

- Pero Sniv... – Sirius hizo un pucherito

- Quita esa estúpida expresión, mi respuesta aún es NO

- Sniv...!!! – Sirius continuó con el puchero

- NO!

- Sniv...!!!!!!

- Ya basta Black!!!! Deja de comportarte como si fuéramos grandes amigos!!!

- lo somos – total seriedad en el rostro del animago

Severus entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente mientras entendía por donde iba la cosa.

- esta es tu nueva forma de arruinarme la vida ¿cierto?

-sí! – Contestó radiante su colega mientras lo jalaba a su propia habitación – y dime Sniv ¿Qué opinas de ser vestido por todo un experto en moda muggle?

- Sabes que voy a matarte por todo esto ¿no?

Una mirada inocente

- A mí?

-.--.-

**Hasta aquí el primer cap ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado por lo menos a mi me divierte mucho escribir esto; pobre Sev, tener que lidiar con el mocoso de Sirius Black debe ser terrible, y mas aun cuando te agarra de punto. Je, je Pero que le vamos a hacer, así es Siri-chan!!! **

**Y bueno, en parte el que el animago este vivito y coleando en este fic es como compensación por el final tan abruto que les puse en "memorias" Gomen! Aquí les juro que no le voy a tocar ni un pelo!!! Aunque no hablo por Sev, si el lo hace trizas ya es su problema XD**

**Bien, como siempre, espero con ansias sus reviews (aunque solo sean para decirme que esto es una tontería) **

**Chaito******

**Nynia**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**


	2. Por qué yo?

**S. O. S.**

**Autora:** Nynia

**Clasificación:** R

**Summary: **UA. Un viaje sumamente accidentado para cierto alumno del 7° curso de Hogwarts. Una revelación y un plan concebido por una de las mentes más perversas de Hogwarts: Sirius Black XD. SLASH -- HP/SS.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; llegará a ser muy grafico, así que mentes muy sensibles y homo fóbicas.... ADIOS!

**N.A.:** Holitas!!! Que bueno estar devuelta con otro cap y en un tiempo considerable!!!! ... No se me acostumbren, a veces se da y a veces simplemente me bloqueo por completo TTTT

En este cap no hay nada que aclarar, así que no las voy a molestar mucho; simplemente quiero agradecer a mi linda beta Kata-chan que esta haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ustedes! Animo Kata!!! Tienes todo mi apoyo!!!

Y pues, dedicarles como siempre este cap a mis "amiguas" de alma Fer-chan y Di-chan. "chan. chan, chan" ¿han notado que estoy obsesionada con esa palabra XD???

-.--.-

**Capitulo 2**

**Por qué yo?**

- vamos Sniv!!!!! Ya llevamos aquí tres días y ni has tocado un esquí!!!!

Severus estaba harto de Black, ya sentía que hasta había creado una alergia a la sola mención de su nombre; el condenado no lo dejaba solo ni a luz ni a sombra y tenía la ligera sospecha de que Albus era el responsable de ello.

Nunca le iba a perdonar al vejete ese la humillación que el desesperante Gryffindor le había hecho pasar al obligarlo a vestirse como al él le dio le regalada gana; y mucho menos después de ver la cara de Potter al verlo, parecía como si la chico le fuera a dar un colapso, aunque tampoco fue el único.

- Será para "el recuerdo"!!!! – insistió el animago

- no, no y NO Black!! Entiende de una buena vez que no le veo la gracia a deslizarse sobre la nieve a grandes velocidades corriendo el riesgo de estrellarte contra algo!

- Es divertido!!!

-Difiero en tu idea de diversión

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron a ambos hombres.

- Sirius? Estas ahí?

- Pasa Harry, está abierto

Muy bien, aquello empeoraba las cosas. Severus observó con desagrado como la puerta se abría dando pase al chico-que-vivó que se sonrojó totalmente al verlo a él ahí.

- Profesor Snape?

- Potter – medio gruñó a modo de saludo el hombre

- Lo siento Harry, olvidé mencionarte que comparto habitación con Sniv

El maestro de pociones le mandó una gélida mirada a su colega

- te agradecería que no me llamara así frente a los alumnos; gracias

Sirius puso cara de circunstancias y por lo menos tubo la decencia de verse arrepentido ante el reproche del maestro de pociones.

- si, supongo que tienes razón- sonrisa encantadora - lo siento Sniv

- BLACK!!!

- Y dime Sirius – el ojiverde cambió abruptamente el tema de conversación con la esperanza de evitar un desastre aun mayor - ¿para qué me llamaste?

- Oh cierto! Quería invitarte a que esquiaras conmigo

- se supone Black, que debemos cuidar a los alumnos, no salir con ellos!

- Vamos Sniv!! Que la invitación también va para ti!!!

Harry se atragantó.

- c..con...el p-pro...profesor Snape?

-tranquilo Potter – contestó este sin siquiera mirarlo – mi respuesta es ¡NO!

El chico dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras su padrino lo fulminaba con la mirada. Es que el moreno era consiente de las motivaciones que tenía el animago para querer que el maestro de pociones se divirtiera en aquel viaje, y la verdad también era muy simple: Remus Lupin.

Moony se había encargado de hacerle una linda apuesta a su novio, encargándose indirectamente de la felicidad de Severus; o eso era lo que el creía, porque Harry podía notar que Snape, al contrario de lo que esperaba el licántropo, se estaba estresando aun mas con cada día que pasaban ahí.

- sería agradable que vinieras con nosotros...

El chico levantó la vista, extrañado por lo que acababa de oír, para encontrase con los dos hombres mirándolo boquiabiertos y luego palidecer mortalmente al caer en cuenta de había sido el mismo quien había dicho aquello.

**_"Condenada boca que habla por si sola"_** pensó con desesperación mientras bajaba la vista avergonzado.

**_"Así que seria agradable que fuera contigo ¿eh Potter?"_** Severus no pudo evitar sonreír ante la turbación del joven.

Por otro lado el animago seguía con una expresión atontada, definitivamente ese comentario lo había tomado por sorpresa; no es que no estuviera enterado de lo que Harry sentía por su colega, es solo que nunca se esperó un lance de aquella magnitud.

Es mas, había esperado ser él quien uniera a la parejita, eh ahí su plan de llevarlos a ambos a esquiar a las montañas (y luego perderse misteriosamente ); claro que lo que había echo Harry no modificaba sus planes, solo... les daba un empujón inesperado.

- y que dices a eso Sniv? – preguntó al fin, recuperándose de la impresión – vendrás con nosotros?

- no

- pero...

- ya va Sirius, ni que fuera muy importante tampoco; podemos divertirnos solos – Snape arqueó una ceja ante el comentario

- crees que podrás engatusarme con esos juegos psicológicos, Potter?

- no es ningún "juego psicológico" profesor; prefiero un millón de veces que se quede aquí solo, amargándose la vida, a que venga con Sirius y conmigo, para que nos las amargue a nosotros!!!! Te espero en la cafetería Paddy!!!!

Dicho esto el chico ojiverde salió azotando la puerta tras de si, dejando a ambos adultos en silencio.

Uno demasiado impactado para hablar, sin entender como su ahijado pretendía conquistar al hombre gritándole semejantes cosas; el otro igual de impactado, pero por el echo de que por primera vez en toda su vida no había sabido que responder.

- Entonces.... iras?

- ¬¬

-.--.-

Ya era la hora acordada y Harry esperaba a su padrino en la cafetería como le había dicho minutos atrás; estaba vestido con un traje de esquiar blanco con pequeñas y delgadas franjas rojas y celestes por todos lados que le hacia pasar ligeramente desapercibido en contraste con los llamativos trajes que usaban el resto de estudiantes. Sentado en un mullido sillón frente al fuego no se percató de que alguien le observaba desde hacia un rato.

- esperando a alguien Potter –escuchó la fría voz de un muy bien conocido rubio a sus espaldas – a cierto profesor quizás?

- No molestes Draco, no estoy de humor para tu "agradable" sarcasmo ahora

- Pasó algo?

El Slytherin se sentó en un sofá frente a él esperando una respuesta. Tal y como Harry había imaginado este no llevaba la misma clase de traje que el resto; el suyo era gris y mucho mas elegante, mas bien parecía una ropa de aire casual que un traje para esquiar.

**_"Es un Malfoy después de todo"_** pensó con diversión **_"NUNCA será igual al resto"_**

- de que te sonríes?

- ¿Sabias que eres asquerosamente atractivo?

Lo miró sonriente mientras disfrutaba el efecto de sus palabras y Draco arqueaba elegantemente una ceja en señal de confusión.

- Ahora si estoy preocupado – habló por fin – aunque no te lo voy a negar – continuó – soy irresistible, lo se; y tú seguirías teniendo el privilegio de ser mi pareja si no te hubieras encaprichado con mi padrino.

El rostro del Gryffindor se ensombreció al escuchar el comentario de Draco. Era cierto, habían sido pareja, y Harry había pasado junto al rubio momentos agradables, en todos los sentidos, pero no había funcionado, por lo menos no para él, no cuando se había dado cuenta de que alguien más era la persona encargada de quitarle el sueño.

Se lo había dicho al rubio y este no había reaccionado nada bien... momentos desagradables que prefería no recordar; le había tomado meses volver a estar en buenos términos con él. Y ahí estaba el desgraciado este metiendo el dedo en la herida. Sabiendo de antemano que recientemente el mal humor de Harry se debía siempre a algún altercado con el maestro de pociones, y claro, el estúpido Slytherin estaba dispuesto a recordárselo con solo poner su desagradable sonrisa de burla.

- que paso esta vez? – preguntó aun sonriente mientras prendía con descaro un cigarrillo

- Lo sabe- fue la escueta respuesta del moreno

Claro que no hubo necesidad de más palabras para que los ojos de Draco se abrieran como platos mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que había perdido al atragantarse.

-¡¿QUÉ?!!!

- fue un accidente – un leve rubor cubriendo el rostro del ojiverde – no se suponía que pasaría esto!!!

- Ciertamente Harry... –suspiró - ¿y ahora que piensas hacer?

El moreno solo tuvo tiempo de encogerse de hombros antes de palidecer por completo.

Ante él la escena mas extraña que hubiera esperado ver en su vida; a parte claro de que Sirius estuviera con el traje de esquiar más extravagante de la tierra, junto a él, como una imagen ilusoria, se encontraba el motivo de todos sus problemas vestido con un ajustado traje negro (para variar) con franjas blancas en los brazos y los mismos lentes que acostumbraba llevar Sirius sobre el cabello, en la misma posición pero dejando el suyo suelto.

Un fuerte sonrojo cubrió el rostro del Gryffindor mientras Draco lo miraba extrañado, sin entender porque ponía aquella cara, hasta que al fin optó por voltearse y ver el también a su padrino en aquella extraña situación.

- Severus...qué...? –preguntó sin tragarse lo que veía para después estallar en una sonora carcajada que hizo al hombre echar chispas por los ojos; cosa que no le importó en lo mas mínimo al rubio que seguía riéndose.

- que opinas Harry? – intervino por fin Sirius – eres muy convincente después de todo; Sniv accedió a acompañarnos!!!

- que.... bien – respondió el ojiverde, deseando fervientemente desaparecer en aquel mismo instante, maldiciendo internamente a su padrino por arrástralo a semejante embrollo.

**_" Tu y tus estúpidas ideas Paddy!! Juro que te voy a hacer pagar por esto!!!"_**

-.--.-

- em... Sirius...

- dime

- Estas 100% seguro de esto?

Llevaban unos cuantos minutos en las aero-sillas (el junto a Sirius y Severus en una posterior) y Harry comenzaba a preocuparse realmente; aquella no era una zona para principiantes, y estaba completamente seguro de que ni el ni el jefe de la casa Slytherin habían tocado un esquí en su vida, lo cual los calificaba inmediatamente como unos. Sobre Sirius no podía opinar, ya que el animago lucia muy seguro de si mismo.

Un breve vistazo hacia atrás le bastó para notar que Severus estaba pasando por algún predicamento parecido al suyo; por un instante llegó a sentir lastima por el hombre y terror de lo que la mente de su padrino podía llegar a maquinar.

- tranquilo Harry – la risueña voz de Sirius lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad – no es tan difícil, solo deben mantenerse alejados de esa zona – continuó señalando un lado de la montaña – está llena de árboles y cabañas así que no es muy recomendable irse por ahí.

- y si mejor volvemos? – mas que preguntar, rogó el Gryffindor – es decir, ¡mira el cielo! ¡parece que fuera a nevar!

- cosas tuyas "peque", tu solo confía en mi y vez como todo sale bien.

Confiar en Sirius, que difícil sonaba aquello ¿Cómo se suponía que podría confiar en alguno de los mereodadores? Suspiro con resignación, mientras se lamentaba porque Madame Pomfrey no hubiera sido parte de la excursión.

Por su lado Severus se preguntaba a sí mismo una y otra vez como rayos había terminado en una situación semejante, sin encontrar una sola respuesta aceptable; solo su estupidez!!!

Podría haberse librado con suma facilidad!!! Es mas! Black ya estaba abandonando la habitación el solo antes de que por motivos incomprensibles hubiera soltado esas tres palabras que fueron su perdición total.

**_"'Yo también voy' ¡¿En que rayos estaba pensando?!"_**

-.--.-

**Y hasta aquí otro capi mas de mi nuevo fic, espero les haya divertido; y mil perdones si solo son tonterías pero tenia ganas de escribir un fic sin sentido desde hacia mucho y aquí esta! **

**Desde el próximo cap empieza lo bueno, lo prometo, pero aun así no voy a dejar de pedirles que lean mis otros fics!!! Ejem! "My Mistake" y "Sangre Real" Quiero ver sus reviews por allá!!!!! -- y aquí también si fuera posible n sean buenas niñas y pulsen el botón de ahí abajito ¿si?**

**Bien, supongo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, pero porsiacaso también voy a ponerles esta advertencia por aquí (ya lo hice en My Mistake) **

**"El problema es que desde ahora voy a prepararme para ingresar a la universidad y no voy a poder escribir muy seguido; por eso quizás algunas cosas la suba así, como salgan, y otras si se las mande a mi beta querida para que las revise, todo dependerá de si cuente con tiempo o no; a esto se le suma el echo de que me mudo el domingo y voy a carecer de una buena PC por un buen tiempo"**

**Espero me sepan comprender y gracias por sus reviews, lamento no contestarlos uno por uno, pero igual son muy importantes para mi!!!!! Thanks!!!**

**Kisses!**

**Nynia**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**


	3. Accidente

**S. O. S.**

**Autora:** Nynia  
  
**Clasificación:** R  
  
**Summary:** UA. Un viaje sumamente accidentado para cierto alumno del 7° curso de Hogwarts. Una revelación y un plan concebido por una de las mentes más perversas de Hogwarts: Sirius Black XD. SLASH -- HP/SS.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento  
  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; llegará a ser muy grafico, así que mentes muy sensibles y homo fóbicas.... ADIOS!  
  
**N.A.:** HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me extrañaron?????!!!! Je, je, yo se que si; por que les encanta las tonterías que escribo en este fic verdad? XD no puedo evitarlo, en vez de dejar mi estupidez dando vueltas por mi cerebro es preferible ponerla en algún otro lado a riesgo de que se me sobre caliente el pobre. Y así nace SOS!!!!  
  
Pues quiero dedicarle este cap a mi amigocha Blaze-chan nn que es MUY paciente conmigo... (niña!!! Lo siento!!! Se que te prometí un dibujo hace siglos pero con lo de la mudanza no me dio tiempo ;; gomen!!!) y a mi queridísima Fernay (-- aunque estes SIGLOS sin escribir! je, je, tranquila, solo no te olvides que estoy muriendo por mi Adrián hermoso!!!!)  
  
Sin mas! El tercer cap!!! Enjoy it!  
  
-.--.-  
  
**Capitulo 3  
  
Accidente  
  
**Bien, ya no había marcha atrás y ello le aterró. Se encontraba bajando a toda velocidad por la pendiente de la montaña y sin saber como salirse de esta; un poco por delante de el podía notar como el idiota de Black se la pasaba de lo lindo, mientras que tras el, los gritos de Potter aun eran audibles.  
  
¿Qué se traía Black entre manos al abandonarlos de aquella manera? ¿No se daba cuenta acaso de que, ni su ahijado, ni el, sobrevivirían al paseo? ¿Y como rayos se suponía que iba a voltear así?????  
  
Severus palideció al notar como frente a él Sirius daba un complicado giro y se perdía de vista mientras el seguía bajando en línea recta directo a un grupo de árboles y, según dedujo, una caída muy dolorosa. Lo siguiente fue todo confusión, solo sintió como su esquí chocaba contra algo en el suelo y su cuerpo salía despedido por los aires para aterrizar con dureza sobre unos arbustos, después de eso, todo fue oscuridad.  
  
Por su lado Harry también había visto como Sirius se quitaba de la ruta (aunque ahora dudaba que fuera una) y luego el angustioso "vuelo" de su profesor, el cual hizo que el corazón se le oprimiera; sabiendo de antemano que el terminaría de igual manera, optó por lanzarse el mismo al suelo antes de caer por la fuerza.  
  
Mala idea.  
  
Apenas tocó el piso su cuerpo comenzó a rodar a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras la nieve se colaba por entre su ropa y le impedía respirar; por suerte, tan abruptamente como todo comenzó, terminó, y se encontró tendido boca arriba justo en el limite del bosquecillo de pinos por donde su profesor había desaparecido.  
  
Sin darse tiempo de recuperarse del golpe se levantó y se quitó todos los aparejos con desesperación, para luego echarse a correr con dificultad hacia donde creía debería estar Severus. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo, ya que sus esquís sobresalían en un ángulo realmente extraño de entre unos matorrales.  
  
**_"¡Dios mío!!!"_** pensó mientras corría hacia él _"¡Por favor que esté bien!!!"_  
  
-.--.-  
  
- muy bien Black, confiesa ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué estas tramando?  
  
Sirius no puedo evitar dar un brinco al oír aquella fría y acusadora voz a sus espaldas. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol volteó con una encantadora sonrisa que, al notar el hielo en la mirada de Draco, se volvió completamente falsa.  
  
- no se de que me hablas - alcanzó a decir antes de que el Slytherin le empotrara unos binoculares en la cara y le señalara un punto en especifico de las montañas.  
  
Un poco confundido aun, el animago miró hacia el lugar señalado; ahí, a una distancia considerable, se podía ver la marca dejada por un cuerpo al rodar pendiente abajo, y justo al final de esta un equipo de esquiar abandonado, que claramente reconoció como el de Harry  
  
- Oh, oh...  
  
- si Black, "oh, oh"; y ahora mira ah  
  
El rubio le volteó el rostro bruscamente, ante lo cual Sirius se quedo observando la terrible tormenta que estaba por llegar.  
  
-.--.-  
  
Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina y notó con molestia que su ropa estaba húmeda y helada, abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se incorporaba para luego caer nuevamente impulsado por el peso de un cuerpo lanzado contra él. Aun algo desconcertado trató de enfocar la visión y se encontró con una maraña de cabello negro sobre su pecho.  
  
- ¿Potter? ¡¿Qué ha...?!  
  
- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! – un par de esmeraldas ligeramente humedecidas se fijaron en el hombre - ¡estaba tan preocupado! La caída fue brutal y ese golpe no lucía nada bien.... ¡y no despertaba!!!  
  
¿La caída?... Cierto ¿Cómo olvidar su "glorioso" vuelo? Había sido uno de los momentos más terroríficos de su vida; sin duda, una experiencia que no pensaba repetir. Todavía medio confuso se fijó en el ojiverde que lo observaba expectante mientras seguía prácticamente sobre él.  
  
- Le aseguro Potter que estar recostado sobre la nieve no es algo muy agradable – dijo al notar que este no pensaba quitarse  
  
El chico parpadeó confundido un par de veces antes de notar que seguía abrazado a su profesor y apartarse de golpe con su rostro tan rojo como una amapola.  
  
- lo... lo siento... – musitó abochornado quedando sentado frente a su profesor el cual lo miraba con el ceño fruncido  
  
Severus era conciente de que el chico sentía cierta atracción hacia él, mas nunca se imaginó que se lo demostraría tan abiertamente como acababa de hacerlo. La caída debía haber sido realmente mala para que Potter se preocupara de aquella manera; y no le quedó duda de ello cuando al intentar incorporarse sintió un agudo dolor en el costado que le hizo gritar.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo? – la angustiada voz del chico se dejó oír mientras sentía como lo ayudaba a sentarse nuevamente  
  
- lo suficientemente bien como para apañármelas yo solo Potter.  
  
No tubo intención de sonar tan cortante pero la costumbre lo obligó a ello. Harry lo miró con mala cara mientras se apartaba de él y se sentaba a una distancia considerable del hombre. Estaba enfadado, lo único que había echo desde que se dio la caída había sido preocuparse por Snape, y este seguía tratándolo como si fuera una escoria ¡Pues bien! Esta escoria no iba a ayudarlo en lo absoluto. Sin tan seguro estaba el hombre de su autosuficiencia que se saliera de esta el solo.  
  
Sin decir palabra se levantó de donde estaba sentado y camino nuevamente hacia el límite del bosquecillo. Trataría de buscar la manera de volver al centro aunque fuera caminando, pero lo que vio al llegar a una zona despejada no le gustó en lo absoluto. Había estado en lo correcto al suponer que aquella tarde nevaría, sin embargo nunca imagino que fuera a ser una tormenta tan monstruosa como la que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Aunque le costó admitirlo, no podría llegar al hospedaje el solo, ni mucho menos lo lograría su profesor en aquellas condiciones, lo mas seguro sería que terminaría muriendo congelado.  
  
- Tendremos que buscar refugio – soltó al llegar nuevamente al lado del hombre que se mantenía de pie apoyándose en un árbol.  
  
Este lo miró con incredulidad, por una parte porque había estado completamente seguro de que Potter lo había dejado botado (y secretamente se alegró de que no haya sido así) y por otro lado, porque no entendía a que se refería, tenían tiempo de sobra para llegar al centro de esquiar antes de que anocheciera.  
  
- No me mire así – se quejó el ojiverde – no podremos llegar, se aproxima una tormenta, lo mas seguro es que nevará toda la tarde y la noche también; si no queremos morir congelados será mejor que busquemos donde cobijarnos.  
  
- Creo que podré prender un fuego para entrar en calor antes de darnos a la búsqueda de un refugio  
  
- Si tiene su varita ¿No puede simplemente aparecernos en el hotel?  
  
- No tengo la fuerza suficiente como para lograrlo con los dos, Potter. Sin embargo una vez estemos secos podré intentarlo siquiera.  
  
Dicho esto el mago adulto comenzó a hurgar entre su traje, buscando el bolsillo donde claramente recordaba haber guardado su varita completamente asegurada, tras unos segundos de búsqueda su rostro se iluminó con el entendimiento para luego soltar una exclamación muy poco digan de un profesor.  
  
-.--.-  
  
- SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!  
  
El animago se encogió en el asiento del estar de su habitación mientras Draco lo observaba como si quisiera asesinarlo ahí mismo, ¡y con las manos! Nada de magia, el hombre frente a él se merecía el sufrimiento.  
  
Sirius aun temblando ligeramente le extendió una mano donde sujetaba una varita de madera oscura y grades dimensiones que el Slytherin claramente reconoció como la de su jefe de casa.  
  
- en que rayos estaba pensando?!! – volvió a gritar enfadado mientras golpeaba en la cabeza a su profesor con la varita recién adquirida  
  
La relación Sirius-Draco había cambiado drásticamente desde que el ojiverde se lo había presentado a su padrino como su pareja; no se llevaban de las mil maravillas sin embargo ya no se daba el odio de antes, era una especie de "compañerismo forzado", y es que Draco consideraba al animago como un ser sin miramientos, nunca media las consecuencias de sus actos antes de realizarlos y eso lo sacaba de quicio. La más reciente obra de su profesor de defensa solo le confirmaba aquello.  
  
- era una broma!!! – se defendió el joven maestro tras el agravio – solo pensé que así tendría mas tiempo para pasar juntos y.... tu sabes.... Harry- Severus... Severus-Harry – terminó con una sonrisa  
  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco, este hombre iba a terminar con sus nervios.  
  
- Por que te la das de casamentero Black?! Si esa relación se da, cosa que dudo mucho, debe ser cuando Harry se arriesgue por si mismo!!!  
  
- un empujoncito no le hace daño a nadie – se quejó el joven profesor con un puchero.  
  
- Claro... a nadie.... ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta? – Sirius arqueó una ceja confundido ante el tono tranquilo y sedoso de su estudiante hasta que tubo que volver a encogerse cuado este continuó - ¡Claro que no me he dado cuenta!!!! ¡Será porque estoy muy ocupado pensando como diantres vamos a sacar a Harry y Severus de la montaña antes de que se congelen!!!!!!  
  
- ya, ya, voy a ir a buscarlos ¿contento????  
  
- ¡y date prisa!!! – el rubio lo miró fríamente – el clima esta por empeorar – terminó refiriéndose a la pequeña nevada que había dado inicio.  
  
Sirius suspiró mientras tomaba su varita y salía de la habitación murmurando por lo bajo algo así como "nadie me respeta"  
  
-.--.-  
  
Harry y Severus ya había caminado por unas dos horas bajo la nieve buscando donde cobijarse; necesitaban con urgencia un lugar en el cual resguardarse del frío, mas aun ahora que se había comprobado que la perversa mente de Sirius había encontrado grandiosa la idea de quedarse con la varita de su colega.  
  
- A donde vamos supuestamente Potter? - preguntó el hombre a su alumno que encabezaba la marcha  
  
- Sirius me comentó algo sobre este lado de la montaña... – contestó pensativo – algo sobre que donde habían árboles también habían cabañas, quizás podremos conseguir ayuda ah  
  
- espero que estés en lo cierto, o ambos cogeremos una pulmonía – gruñó – maldito Black, en que estaba pensando?!  
  
- la verdad profesor – contestó Harry con una sonrisa – dudo mucho que haya estado pensando  
  
Severus sonrió levemente ante la broma, pero Harry no alcanzó a notarlo ya que algo más había captado su atención.  
  
- Profesor! Mire! – Gritó emocionado mientras señalaba entre los árboles una pequeña cabaña - lo hemos logrado!!!  
  
Ambos apuraron el paso hasta llegar a la pequeña construcción que, comprobaron con pesar, no estaba habitada en aquellos momentos; no conseguirían ayuda, pero por lo menos habían conseguido un refugio. La cabaña no era muy grande, y una vez dentro notaron que tampoco era muy ostentosa. No se tomaron tiempo de investigarla a fondo ya que lo primero que hicieron fue encender la chimenea como pudieron, por lo menos el propietario había dejado una gran pila de leños en el lugar. Luego hurgando en los muebles encontraron un par de toallas y un poco de ropa olvidada en lo mas profundo del armario.  
  
Eran ropas de hombre adulto que a Severus le calzaron a la perfección, sin embargo Harry se perdía entre la ropa dando la ilusión de ser mas pequeño de lo que era, lo cual no le causó mucha gracia al chico. Una vez solucionado el problema de la vestimenta, dejaron sus trajes a secar frente al fuego y se dedicaron a buscar algo con lo cual subsistir, el hambre los estaba matando. Rebuscando en la cocina lograron encontrar unas cuantas conservas abandonadas y paquetes de comida no perecedera (como galletas y dulces) juntando todo calcularon que les alcanzaría como para tres días, en el caso de que la tormenta no cediera.  
  
El problema real llegó cuando lograron encontrar el dormitorio. Completamente agotados por la caminata no se habían percatado al inicio de que el único dormitorio de aquella cabaña, era el lugar donde se encontraba también la única cama; horrorizados se miraron ante la idea de compartir el lecho.  
  
- bien, supongo que tendremos que hacerlo – soltó Harry tras unos momentos de buscar una solución y darse cuenta de que no la había.  
  
- está loco Potter?!!! Yo no pienso dormir con usted!!!  
  
- Pues yo no pienso cederle la cama!!!  
  
- creo que no se ha dado cuenta de con quien está hablando – el tono de Severus indicaba su enojo, pero Harry no le dio importancia  
  
- se perfectamente con quien estoy hablando, Profesor – contestó a la vez que levantaba las cobijas de la cama y se metía dentro  
  
- estoy hablando enserio Potter!!!! – continuó el hombre enfadado mientras su alumno le daba la espalda y se acurrucaba mas en el mullido colchón.  
  
_**"Esto es el colmo!!!"**_ Pensó irritado el maestro de pociones mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban peligrosamente viendo con furia al moreno que ya dormitaba placidamente en la cama. A regañadientes se acomodó en el lado opuesto del chico tratando de estar lo mas lejos posible de él, para luego horrorizarse por completo cuando un dormido Harry se le acercó todo lo que pudo abrazándosele por la cintura en busca de calor; mientras que por la ventana un par de brillantes ojos azules observaban la escena con diversión.  
  
Debía de admitir que al principio la tormenta le había preocupado bastante, pero ahora que los veía en aquella situación, sentía que debía felicitarse a si mismo; era el mejor plan que hubiera echo en su vida.  
  
-.--.-  
  
**Holas denuevo!!!! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó el capitulo? Espero que si, porque yo me he reído a mares a la hora de escribirlo JUAS!! Aun me imagino a Draco dándole con la varita a Siri-boy. Pero es que el bestia se lo merece!!!! Mira que chorificarle (robarle) su varita a mi Sev.... -- Este tipo no tiene cerebro, y si lo tiene le da pena estrenarlo.... Yo atribuyo el que no haga muchas pavadas en Hogwarts en que ahí esta Moony para controlarlo; pero aquí no hay ningún Moony así que el hombre este está que hace de las suyas por diestra y siniestra, je, je  
  
Gracias por leer mi fic!!!! son lindas!!!! ¿o lindos? ¿hay algún chico que lea mi fic? La verdad eso me intriga... es que ya me cansé de ponerle "arrobas" en vez de "a" u "o" (T.T no queda bonito), así que me gustaría que me aclararan de una vez si hay algún chico leyendo ¡a ver los hombres, levanten la mano!!!!  
  
Ya, ya, me dejo de tonterías y gracias a todo el mundo por sus reviews; hasta la próxima!!!!   
  
Kisses!  
  
Nynia  
  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana **


	4. Confesión

S. O. S.

Autora: Nynia

Clasificación: R

Summary: UA. Un viaje sumamente accidentado para cierto alumno del 7° curso de Hogwarts. Una revelación y un plan concebido por una de las mentes más perversas de Hogwarts: Sirius Black XD. SLASH -- HP/SS.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento

Advertencia: Este fic es Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; llegará a ser muy gráfico, así que mentes muy sensibles y homofóbicas.... ADIOS!

N.A.: Aquí estoy de nuevo después de un gran retraso, pero es que la mayoría ya conoce mi situación; lejos de casita, sin computadora propia (esta es de mi abue y no puedo prenderme de ella mucho), desesperada porque han atrasado mis clases desde hace un mes -- (al fin empecé el lunes) y por consiguiente sin un mínimo de inspiración (después de tremenda rabieta quien no?) Pero bueno, sobreponiéndome a todo eso AL FIN pude escribir este cap, mas o menos, como Dios manda.

Quiero dedicarle este capitulo, como siempre, a mi amix Fernay que al fin me ha prometido que va a mandarme otro cap de su fic (espero que cumplas!!!!) el cual es muy bueno y le recomiendo a todo el mundo... ;Jarred ¡que cosita mas tierna!!! Se titula Tuyo, mío, nuestro? Y TIENEN que leerlo (je je te estoy haciendo publicidad Fer) Déjenle muchos reviews para que lo continúe PRONTOOOOooooo!!!!!!

Y sorry por la redacción, se que esta un poco extraña ¡pero en serio no tengo tiempo!!! ¿qué prefieren? ¿qué la narración este un poco forzada, o que no actualice nunca? XD

-.--.-

Capitulo 4

Confesión

La mañana sorprendió a Harry envuelto en una calidez que no reconocía, le tomo un poco de tiempo darse cuenta de que aquello no era normal dado el echo de que se encontraba en una cabaña en pleno nevado, así que olvidando la muy tentadora idea de seguir durmiendo rodeado de aquella reconfortante tibieza abrió los ojos muy lentamente para hallar el origen de aquella; tuvo que ahogar un gemido cuando el entendimiento llenó su cerebro de golpe, notando como era aferrado por un par de fuertes brazos que más de una vez había imaginado a su alrededor.

****

"Estoy soñando" fue lo primero que atinó a pensar aun algo adormilado.

Como si sus pensamientos lo hubieran incomodado, el hombre a su lado gruñó ligeramente cerrando aun más el abrazo sobre Harry, acercándolo a él.

****

"Oh Dios!!! No es un sueño!!!" se retificó sonrojándose violentamente **_"...y cuando despierte va a estar furioso!!!"_**

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para que el hombre comenzara a despertar; los reflejos del sol en la nieve se colaban por entre las raídas cortinas haciendo realmente difícil el seguir durmiendo por aquel resplandor.

Un sentimiento de angustia se alojó en su estomago mientras veía los rasgos de su profesor fruncirse por la incomodidad que le suponía recibir aquella luz directamente en el rostro, mandando señales de alerta desde su cerebro a todo su cuerpo que se tensó sin poder evitarlo. Al fin el adulto parpadeó un par de veces confundido hasta que pudo enfocar su visión en el joven y aterrado rostro que tenía a solo unos centímetros del suyo.

- Potter? - frunció el ceño

Harry le regaló una tímida sonrisa mientras se removía incomodo aun aprisionado por el fuerte abrazo de Severus que, al parecer, no se había percatado de su peculiar, y en su totalidad extraña, situación.

- b-bu...buenos días profesor... - balbuci

- que....? - el maestro de pociones escudriño a su alrededor sin comprender nada hasta que cayó en cuenta de que sus brazos sujetaban con posesividad el delgado cuerpo de su alumno.

Una mueca de espanto se formo en su rostro mientras que con una expresión muy impropia de un profesor de Hogwarts literalmente saltó lo mas lejos que pudo de Harry, con tan mala suerte de enredarse en las sabanas hasta caer estruendosamente de la cama provocando que la tensión del ojiverde desapareciera por completo haciéndolo estallar en sonoras carcajadas. Maldijo por lo bajo escuchando las risitas del Gryffindor y a su vez luchando con las mantas en un vano intento de librase de estas.

- Se encuentra bien? - el rostro del moreno apareció por el borde del lecho, que instantes antes habían compartido - no se lastimo?

- Muy gracioso Potter - gruño aun en medio de su batalla perdida con los cobertores

- Ey! - Harry fingió indignarse pero sin poder eliminar su sonrisa del todo - es en serio ¡La caída sonó terrible!

- Pues no se preocupe! Me encuentro perfectamente bien y no necesito de su preocupación en lo absoluto!

- Que carácter!!!!

El tono agrio y cargado de odio del hombre terminó de borrar la sonrisa del joven. Con un bufido este volvió a arrojarse sobre su almohada dándole la espalda a su profesor claramente ofendido, y por que no, dolido; ahora que su profesor conocía sus sentimientos casi del todo aquella forma de tratarlo se le hacia aun mas hiriente, como si fuera expresamente para burlarse de ello, para echarle en cara que su desprecio seguía siendo el mismo.

En un principio Severus optó por ignorarlo, no que fuera muy difícil ya que siempre lo hacía; yéndose sin dirigirle una sola mirada a la salita para recoger su ropa ahora seca, y, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento, volviendo a la sala para meterse al baño a cambiarse. Cinco minutos después el hombre volvía a lucir su ajustado traje negro (:D) y Potter seguía sin salir de bajo las sabanas. La situación comenzaba a irritarle....

- Quiere comportarse de acuerdo a su edad?

Como única respuesta un nuevo bufido de dejo escapar del bulto sobre la cama el cual era Harry.

- No le parece que su comportamiento es en extremo infantil? - volvió a intentar y un nuevo gruñido le contestó - Bien! - continuó ahora si enfadado - por mi puede pudrirse bajo las cobijas, no voy a perder el tiempo con sus engreimientos, siempre fue y será un consentido Potter!!! - dicho esto dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación mientras un par de inseguros ojos verde esmeralda se asomaban por sobre su escondrijo.

-.--.-

- ¿COMO QUE LOS DEJASTE AHÍ??????!!!!!

Un buen numero de curiosos estudiantes y huéspedes voltearon a mirar al elegante y encolerizado rubio que gritaba en plena cafetería como si se hallara solo en medio del campo de Quiddittch; era todo un espectáculo, espectáculo que un desesperado profesor de ojos azules trataba de calmar sin mucho éxito. Nunca se imaginó que el Slytherin pudiera ser tan sobreprotector con respecto a su ahijado, la situación lo desconcertaba, pero se le hacia tan familiar; un escalofrío le recorrió la medula al darse cuenta de que le recordaba vagamente a Molly Weasley, esa mujer si era de peligro ¿Lo seria el rubio?

- Ya, ya, Draco, créeme que están bien; enserio!

- BIEN???!!! - lo cortó el chico en el mismo tono

- Mira - continuó Sirius mirando con nerviosismo alrededor, temía que aquel escándalo atrajera a mas gente - están bien ¿de acuerdo? Cuando los encontré ya había conseguido instalarse en una de las cabañas de la zona y se preparaban para dormir, tenían ropa seca y me aseguré de que no les faltaran provisiones...

La expresión del rubio se suavizó ligeramente, lo cual era una buena señal, ante esto el animago se atrevió a continuar con su explicación

- ...y si te pones a pensar, AHORA si es una buena oportunidad de que Harry cobre valor; hasta que la tormenta no amaine ellos dos no se atreverán a dejar la cabaña, lo que nos garantiza saber siempre su ubicación, lo cual es bueno, y por lo mismo Harry tendrá que pasar por lo menos un par de días con Sniv a solas... ¿entiendes?

- YO si entiendo perro estúpido - mirada de reproche de parte de Sirius - pero TU no entiendes que eso es cosa de ELLOS. NO te pidieron ayuda, NO tenias porque entrometerte como lo estas haciendo!

- No les hago ningún daño!!! Están a salvo!!!!

Draco suspiro resignado ¡Aquel hombre era peor que un niño encaprichado!; no tenia idea de cómo el conservador del Profesor Lupin podía soportarlo. Con una ultima mirada desaprovatoria se levantó de la mesa que compartía con el animago dándole la espalda.

- ya es tu problema Black; si las cosas no salen como esperas luego no digas que no te lo advertí. Por mi parte solo se, que cuando Severus vuelva va a desollarte vivo.

-.--.-

Severus se las había ingeniado para hacerse con unas cuantas ramas de árbol, largas y resistentes, en las cuales ahora se cocinaban lentamente unas salchichas que no recordaba haber visto el día anterior, pero que tampoco le molestaban en lo absoluto claro; el olor que despedía la carne asándose en la chimenea reconfortaba sus sentidos, mientras el calor de esta aliviaba levemente su dolorida pierna.

Aun no podía aceptar del todo la situación en la que estaba, su cerebro no terminaba de asimilar que se encontraba atrapado con Potter en una mugrosa cabaña en medio de la nada y con una maldita tormenta de nieve afuera que le impedía abandonar el lugar, sumándole el echo de que el Gryffindor de pacotilla estaba enamorado de él, no es que temiera que fuera a violarlo o algo así...¡ah! ¡ya quería que lo intentara siquiera para darle su merecido! Era solo que la situación era de lo mas incomoda. Potter enamorado de él, aquello era incluso mas increíble que su situación actual ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado algo así? Nunca le dio motivos al chico como para agarrarle el gusto, es mas! Se encargaba de hacer su vida miserable!!! ¿seria masoquista?

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse lo sacó de su cavilaciones. Ahí estaba Potter, parado en el umbral de la puerta con una expresión de angustia en el rostro que sumado a las grandes ropas que aun vestía le daba el aspecto de un niño castigado que ruega en silencio por perdón. Estaba a punto que preguntar que rayos quería cuando un sonoro rugido proveniente del estomago del chico lo detuvo.

Con un gesto de su mano le indicó al moreno que se sentara junto a él, este dudó unos instantes antes de hacerle caso a su profesor; aun estaba algo nervioso por la reacción del hombre ante su comportamiento de hacía unos minutos, temía que en cualquier momento fuera a gritarle de nuevo, y el dolor de sus palabras antes dichas aun no lo dejaba del todo tampoco ¡pero por Merlín que moría de hambre! Y el olor de salchichas recién cocidas había conseguido sacarlo de su refugio. Sentado junto a su profesor esperó en silencio sin saber que decir, por fin este rompió la monotonía.

hambre Potter? 

Harry asintió sin levantar la vista del suelo, avergonzado sin saber de que, pero decidido a aprovechar el pequeño empujón que Sirius le había dado al máximo. No permitiría que aquel tiempo que se le había otorgado sirviera para empeorar la situación en vez de mejorarla; era cierto que su padrino no había sido muy sutil que digamos, pero la cosa no había salido tan mal así que lo mejor era empezar con estar en paz.

- Lo siento - soltó en un susurro clavando su vista en el hombre

- Siente qué, Potter?

Harry suspiró visiblemente antes de continuar, incapaz de mantener el contacto con aquel par de obres oscuras que le quitaban el aliento.

- Siento haberme comportado tan infantilmente. Se que esto no es fácil para usted, que preferiría estar en esta misma cabaña con media docena de dementores que conmigo... y lo siento...

- No veo porque lo siente? - Severus lo miró ceñudo - después de todo mi compañía no le resulta tan desagradable ¿verdad?

El rostro de Harry se volvió de un fuerte color escarlata, lo suficientemente llamativo como para que Severus lo notara y la tensión se apoderara de él. No había sido una broma después de todo, Potter si sentía algo por el... ¿Pero por qué?

- ¿Cómo...? - la pregunta escapó de sus labios sin poder retenerla.

El ojiverde lo miró confundido por unos instantes hasta que entendió el significado de le pregunta de su profesor; un nudo se formó en su estomago mientras buscaba el valor suficiente como para llevar a cabo aquella conversación que tanto había temido desde el incidente en el tren. Con un nuevo suspiro encaró al hombre una vez mas

- Ni yo mismo lo se... solo... pasó, yo...

- ¿está consciente de lo que me dice Potter? Nunca he sido amable con usted, ni mucho menos he mostrado interés en ti y...

- ¿Y eso donde cuenta a la hora de enamorarse?

La pregunta del moreno lo tomó por sorpresa, sus ojos mostraron confusión por unos breves instantes antes de volver a su frialdad habitual, aun así su interior era un lío ¿A que se refería el crío ante el? ¿qué quería decirle con eso? ¿Acaso que se había enamorado de su frialdad y desprecio, de sus comentarios hirientes y su afán por hacerle sufrir?

- Frialdad y madurez... - continuó el Gryffindor con sus mejillas nuevamente ruborizadas - no importa cuanto me detestaba usted siempre me protegió aun a costa de su vida, nunca me dio un trato especial, no era el-chico-que-vivó para usted solo un estudiante mas, alguien que merecía el mismo trato que todos, aun si ese trato era el destinado a todos los Gryffindor... eso aunque no lo crea, lo aprecio....y bueno... su imagen tan fría y calculadora, su porte misterioso - Harry bajó la vista apenado - es tan atrayente aunque usted mismo no lo note, supongo que todo eso terminó por atraparme, aun incluso saliendo con alguien mas... lo preferí a usted...

Severus estaba en shock, no creía que pudiera recuperarse de esto en su vida, Potter acababa de decirle que no solo le gustaba su trato ¡sino que lo encontraba atractivo!!! No pudo contestar, su cerebro no quería funcionar, ni mucho menos idear algún comentario hiriente para la ocasión, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse en silencio, tratando de procesar las palabras del ojiverde hasta que su voz volvió a captar su atención

- profesor....

- mh..

- se queman las salchichas

-.--.-

Y ole!!!!! Al fin otro cap mas!!!! Bien, debo admitir que no fue tan gracioso como esperaba, pero conforme iba escribiendo me di cuenta de que esta parte ERA necesaria en el desarrollo de la historia; es decir, no creo que pueda pasar algo entre Harry y Severus (si pasa claro, MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!) si este primero no le explica bien toda la situación ¿no? Sería demasiado.... irreal.

Asi que espero que me perdonen por este capitulo tan aburrido, y también que no esperen mucha participación de parte de Hermione y Ron (como ya dije antes no son santos de mi devoción) asi que aparecerán una que otra vez preguntándose donde rayos se metió Harry, pero hasta ahí nomás XD

Bueno, eso es todo!!!! Besitos!!! Y ya saben, espero sus criticas!!!!

Nynia

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Ah! Y gracias por sus lindos reviews!!!! Por mas que quiera esta vez no voy a poder contestarlos uno por uno.... ;; gomen!


	5. Una noche mas

S. O. S.

Autora: Nynia

Clasificación: R

Summary: UA. Un viaje sumamente accidentado para cierto alumno del 7° curso de Hogwarts. Una revelación y un plan concebido por una de las mentes más perversas de Hogwarts: Sirius Black XD. SLASH -- HP/SS.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento

Advertencia: Este fic es Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; llegará a ser muy gráfico, así que mentes muy sensibles y homofóbicas.... ADIOS!

N.A.: Uff!!! Que cuando hay inspiración hay aprovecharla al máximo ¿no? ¬¬ como detesto los bloqueos! Los odio! Estas con todos lo ánimos de escribir, te sientas frente a la maquina con la mejor de las actitudes lista para meterte el rollo de 20 paginas que te has planeado ¡y nada! Tu maldito cerebro no quiere colaborar!!! Hace semanas que quiero continuar Sangre Real y simplemente NO ME SALE!!!! ¿a quien tengo que asesinar para que mis ánimos se suban?

Bueno, con respecto al cap....mh... pues solo puedo decirles que esta vez les puse las cosas MUCHO mas lindas, e irán mejorando, ténganlo por seguro!!! Cada día que tengan que pasar en la dichosa cabañita será mejor que el anterior, si leen ya se darán cuenta el porque XD

Y ya saben que no puedo contestar a sus comentarios por falta de tiempo ( no de voluntad), pero que me hace mucha, mucha, mucha ilusión recibirlos!!!! Por favor, no me castiguen privándome de ellos!!!

-.--.-

Capitulo 5

Una noche más

Y la pelea se volvía a repetir. Si todas las noche iba a ser lo mismo, Harry tendría que comprase un hígado nuevo; vale, que reconocía que era su culpa por soltarle tremendo rollo a Snape en el desayuno ¿pero no era ya mayorcito el hombre como para sobrellevar la situación de una declaración con algo menos infantil que un "no pienso dormir con usted Potter! Por que simplemente no me da la gana!!!"?

Harry suspiró. Severus por otro lado lo miraba con su mejor mirada de "esto te costará la mayor detención de tu vida, roñoso Gryffindor" pero era ignorado totalmente, lo cual lo enfurecía aun mas si era posible.

- mire Profesor - por fin alguien cortando el silencio - como ya notamos la noche anterior solo hay UNA cama en toda la cabaña y ni un solo sofá decente como para suplir otra. Sin varita no podemos hacer nada, así que o dormimos los dos en la misma cama, o hay una reconfortante alfombra que lo espera en la sala

Severus bufó. ¿pero que se creía ese mocoso para hablarle así? El era mayor que el y por lo tanto tenia mayor autoridad, sin mencionar que era su profesor en cargo, si a alguien le correspondía decidir que hacer, ese era él ¡no un mocoso engreído con aires de grandeza!!! Pero nuevamente ya era tarde. Una vez mas Potter había aprovechado su desconexión momentánea con el mundo, todo cortesía de su enojo, para meterse sin siquiera preguntar en el lado de la cama que había ocupado la noche anterior. Pues bien! si eso quería, dormiría en la sala!!!

Una repentina corriente de aire gélido se coló por una de las ventanas impidiendo que el hombre se moviera ni un milímetro de donde estaba. ¡Maldición! Repitiendo mentalmente barbaridad y media del joven que dormitaba ya en el lecho que se veía en la obligación de compartir nuevamente, el hombre se quitó los zapatos para luego deslizarse tensamente al lado del moreno.

****

"Lo que me tiene que pasar por tu culpa Albus" pensó con molestia dándole la espalda a su acompañante dispuesto a dormirse en el acto y no pasar la incomodidades de la noche anterior cuando el dormido Gryffindor consideró una buena idea abrasársele.

Pero como ya sabemos los planes nuca son perfectos. Una vez mas la piel de todo el cuerpo se le erizó totalmente al sentir como un par de cálidos brazos rodeaban su cintura, pero esta vez no iba a permitir que pasara ¡ah no! ¡ni hablar!

- Potter!!! - rugió esperando despertar abruptamente al joven a sus espaldas.

Nada. Algo no andaba bien.

- Potter!!! - intento una vez mas en un tono aun mas alto, si no despertaba solo había una opción, estaba muerto.

Pero esta vez, si que pasó algo.

- Ya lo escuché - murmuró el Gryffindor estrechando aun mas su abrazo, provocando que la mandíbula de Severus cayera unos milímetros mientras no sabia si estar furioso o impresionado.

Unas risitas escaparon del joven cuerpo al notar el silencio de su profesor.

- ayer no se quejó - comento con diversión, mientras frotaba su mejilla con la espalda del hombre, como un gatito buscando ser mimado.

Claro que cierto gatito no se esperaba ser lanzado de la cama por un aterrorizado Severus Snape. Harry gruño enfadado mientras se trataba de incorporar de entre las sabanas que lo habían acompañado en su corto vuelo, amortiguando la caída levemente, pero convirtiéndose en una trampa mortal una vez en el suelo.

- eso no ha sido agradable - se quejó indignado, al fin logrando desembarazarse de sus opresoras.

- Pero que cree que hacía???!!! - rugió Snape una vez recuperado de la impresión

- Nada - contestó el ojiverde con su mejor cara de inocencia mientras se trepaba nuevamente sobre el colchón

- Nada???!!! - Severus no podía creérselo - Eso no me pareció NADA!!!!

- Y que le pareció? - lo provocó Harry tratando de aguantar la risa ante la turbación del hombre

- No me provoque Potter!!!

Harry rió levemente, una risa libre de malicia o de burla, solo cargada de las mas sana diversión.

- buscaba la posición mas cómoda para dormir ¿esta bien? - contestó pegándose a su profesor nuevamente - no pensaba hacer nada mas

- Nunca le permitiría hacer nada mas!!!!

Harry volvió a reir.

- ¿Qué es tan graciosos Potter?

- Está todo colorado - contestó el chico señalando el rostro de su acompañante con un tono de inocencia que el hombre no le conocía

Ahora si que Severus no sabia que hacer. Por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin ideas. Era cierto que la noche anterior con el chico no había puesto queja alguna porque lo consideró profundamente dormido (cosa que ahora dudaba), y además por el frío la cercanía había resultado agradable. Tan agradable que había despertado abrazándolo fuertemente, pero aquella noche no había tenido conciencia plena de que el Gryffindor quería algo con el (y por lo visto hasta ahora) buscaría algo con él. Merlín! era la peor situación en la que había estado en su vida.

- vamos profesor, no veo porque le sorprende tanto si ya sabe como me siento con usted

Un ruido estrangulado salió de los labios del maestro de pociones, mientras en un movimiento casi involuntario se alejaba de su alumno como una presa de su depredador. ¿Qué le pasaba con aquel chiquillo??? Por favor!!! El era un hombre adulto! No podía comportarse como un estudiante atemorizado, pero vaya que lo estaba haciendo.

Aprovechando el desconcierto del hombre, Harry volvió a acercarse a él aun más, acorralándolo justo al borde de la cama, entre una caída segura y su cuerpo; con movimientos sumamente sensuales (que la bebida que había encontrado en la cocina le proporcionaron) posos sus labios levemente en la mejilla de severus para luego acomodarse sobre el pecho del hombre

- Buenas noches profesor - susurró, pasando un brazo por el hombro de su maestro que seguía completamente inmovilizado y al borde de un ataque de nervios.

****

"Gracias Sirius" pensó con una sonrisa antes de caer dormido, completamente agotado.

Por una de las ventanas, un hombre de ojos azules hizo ademan de limpiarse una lagrima mientras veía a la "pareja" lista para dormir como un par de tortolitos; o bueno, uno de ellos por lo menos.

- ese es mi Harry! - susurró para si mismo lleno de orgullo, mientras volvía rumbo al centro vacacional.

-.--.-

- Que Sirius ¡¿QUE??!!! - el rostro aterrorizado de Hermione se giró abruptamente hacia Ron, tratando de comprobar si había escuchado bien las palabras del rubio o no; el rostro de horror de su novio solo se lo confirmó - oh! Merlín! Voy a matarlo!!! - continuó encolerizada pateando ligeramente el suelo ante el descontento por la inoportuna intervención del animago en asuntos que NO le concernían

- Solo asegúrate de dejar algo para mi padrino Granger, que estoy seguro que también tiene planes para Black

- Es que... como pudo??!!! - continuó la castaña indignada - ¡Que rayos tienen en el cerebro???!!!

- Nada - atinó a decir ron con tono ausente, aun demasiado chocado por toda la información que había llegado a su cabeza tan de golpe - absolutamente nada... - palideció - Merlín! Va a matarlo....

- Quien va a matar a quien?

El sonriente rostro de su profesor se apreció ante ellos en el momento justo. Sirius acababa de llegar de su pequeña excursión a los nevados, y su curiosidad había podido mas que su cansancio al ver a los dos mejores amigos de su ahijado y al ex de este conversando civilizadamente en la cafetería del hospedaje. No había nada que hacer. TUVO que acercarse a averiguar de que hablaban, arrepintiéndose después al recibir de lleno tres miradas de enojo.

- TU!!! - chilló Hermione encolerizada

- YO???!!! - Gimió Sirius visiblemente asustado

- Como pudiste???!!! Harry está... está...

- ¿en perfectas condiciones? - se atrevió a sugerir, intimidado por la mirada de la castaña

- NO!!!

- Disfrutando de un merecido empujoncito??? - probó de nuevo

- NO!!!

- Durmiendo plácidamente en brazos de Sniv????

- QUE???!!! - ahora fueron tres voces incrédulas quienes le interrumpieron

- Oh vamos! - continuó el animago visiblemente mas relajado, quizás si había forma de librarse de esta - no es que Sniv este muy contento al respecto claro... pero una buena botella de licor hace maravillas

El rostro de Draco se desencajó de la furia mientras tomaba a su profesor del cuello de su traje.

- emborrachaste a mi padrino????!!!!

- No, a Harry - contestó este como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, mientras la mirada de los tres chicos se ensombrecían.

Unos minutos después, varios asombrados huéspedes miraban entre divertidos e impactados como un gran perro negro corría aullando lastimeramente por la nieve mientras tres adolescentes lo perseguían arrojándole sendas bolas de esta.

-.--.-

Harry al despertar no tuvo que pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de lo que había echo y de que las consecuencias no había sido tan desastrosas como en un principio se imaginó que serían; es mas, no habían sido tan desagradables después de todo, sonrío mientras se acomodaba mas en el abrazo que rodeaba su cintura y atraía su cuerpo contra la calidez del de su maestro. No, nada desagradables. Un leve gruñido se escuchó por sobre su cabeza lo cual le hizo sonreír aun mas, el hombre estaba despierto.

- buenos días a ti también - saludó en un tono alegre, alzando la vista para encontrarse con la mirada ceñuda del adulto.

- ¿qué tienen de buenos? - pregunto este con ironía ganándose una risita por parte del moreno

- Todo - contestó Harry desperezándose sin apartarse demasiado del cuerpo de Severus.

- ¿qué tomaste ayer? - preguntó su profesor cambiando el tema abruptamente, ganándose una mirada sorprendida del ojiverde.

Lo sabía? Como podía saberlo? Entonces se golpeó mentalmente. Pues claro! Había dormido tan cerca de él que sin duda le había sentido el olor a alcohol; bueno, tampoco ni que fuera algo tan terrible el que un adolescente común se sintiera tentado por una buena botella de licor que le hacia ojitos desde la ventana ¿no? Sonriendo se abrazó mas a Severus restándole importancia al asunto. Pero el adulto no se quedaría así.

- donde la encontraste?

- En la ventana

- Lo sabia!!! - rugió derrepente, incorporándose con violencia, lo que hubiera sido otro vuelo seguro para Harry si este no hubiera previsto la reacción de su profesor, prendiéndose fuertemente de su cuello para quedar prácticamente colgado de este - Black!!! Estaba seguro de no había una sola botella de licor en la cabaña cuando llegamos!!! Ni salchichas tampoco!!! El perro sarnoso se esta divirtiendo a expensa nuestra!!! El sabe donde estamos!!!

- Es probable

Una vez mas Snape perdió la paciencia, taladrando con la mirada al Gryffindor que le hacía de collar; este solo sonrió con inocencia. Le gustaba la nueva faceta de su profesor de dejarle hacer pero sin intervenir.

- lo sabias?

Harry negó, soltándose del hombre para desperezarse por completo. Echo que aprovechó este para comenzar a dar vueltas por la habitación, andando a grandes zancadas mientras se masajeaba las sienes con insistencia. Observándolo con diversión el ojiverde comenzó a desabrocharse la improvisada pijama que llevaba, listo para la explosión que llegaría en cualquier momento.

Pero nunca llegó.

Con un suspiro de derrota Severus se dejó caer en la cama con el ceño aun fruncido, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras el también comenzaba a quitarse su pijama.

- bien! - soltó de pronto sentándose nuevamente con la camisa a medio deshacer - Bien! - volvió a repetir parándose de golpe y calzándose con apuro las botas de nieve, saliendo sin mirar atrás hacia la sala.

Algo intrigado Harry terminó de ponerse su traje de esquiar para seguir a su profesor hacia la siguiente estancia, alcanzándolo a mirar salir por la puerta que daba al exterior cargando consigo un trozo de madera carbonizado que obviamente había sacado de la chimenea.

Sin entender que pasaba el chico se puso con apuro sus propias botas para ir tras el adulto, pensando que este había enloquecido y estaba dispuesto a intentar volver de una vez al Centro por sus propios medios, en plena tormenta, armado con un trozo de madera carbonizado y vistiendo unas botas de esquiar con una pijama roída y maltrecha a medio poner; mas al salir no pudo mas que soltar una estruendosa carcajada al notar que Severus Snape había, valiéndose del trozo de carbón, pintado en toda la fachada de la cabaña un mensaje muy preciso.

" BLACK ESTAS MUERTO!!!"

Y más abajo con letras mas pequeñas, pero no por eso menos importante.

"y por lo menos tráenos nuestro equipaje!!!"

-.--.-

Bien, chiquito pero conciso. (ya les había dicho que este fic no tendría capítulos de una extensión estándar? Yo creo que si...)

Este es un pequeño regalo a mi amigocha del alma Fernay quien ayer me reclamó que para cuando pondría un capitulo más de S.O.S.; debo reconocer que esta vez, ella fue mi musa. Denle las gracias a ella que sino quien sabe cuando habría echo este capitulo, o en que condiciones habría salido el pobre ( y creo que el mejor agradecimiento sería leer su fic tuyo, mio, nuestro? Que está buenísimo!!! XD ) y es que como estoy con un bloqueo la cosa se me pone muy, muy, muy difícil y generalmente tengo que forzar los hechos, je je ¡pero esta vez no fue así! Y debo reconocer que me gustó escribir este capitulo, sobre todo la partecita de Sirius.... je je _" Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.................!!!!!!!!!"_ ja ja ja ja ja ja!!! Que si me lo imagino tendría que correr al baño de tremendo ataque de risa que me da. Si se que es algo tonto reírte de lo que tu misma escribes, pero que puedo decir? Tengo una imaginación muy volátil XD

Y que les parece la nueva modalidad de Sev de "dejar hacer pero no intervenir" se ahorra muchos problemas ¿no? Pero quien sabe, a lo mejor uno de estos días el chico se decide a... ejem... hacerle otras cosas ¿seguira sev firme con su decisión? mirada soñadora ojalá que si!!!!! babas

Oh! Y ya saben, no me mata recibir sus comentarios, así que no duden en dejarlos. Ah! Y también todas están muy "cordialmente invitadas" Nynia agita el látigo al leer mi nuevo fic, Darkness, un Tom/Harry que escribí para el reto de la Orden de las Mortífagas (si quieren mayor información díganlo en su comentario y déjenme su e-mail para contactarlas) Nynia hace una reverencia a sus sumas sacerdotisas No soy buena al hacerles publicidad??? XD

Pues bueno, besitos a todas ¡nos estamos leyendo!!!

Nynia

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Orgullosa Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas "Mortífaga Aspirante" (como me gusta poner esto!!! ;;)


	6. Descubrimiento

****

S. O. S.

****

Autora: Nynia

****

Clasificación: R

****

Summary: UA. Un viaje sumamente accidentado para cierto alumno del 7 curso de Hogwarts. Una revelación y un plan concebido por una de las mentes más perversas de Hogwarts: Sirius Black XD. SLASH -- HP/SS.

****

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner, yo solo los utilizo inescrupulosamente para matar el aburrimiento

****

Advertencia: Este fic es Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; llegará a ser muy gráfico, así que mentes muy sensibles y homofóbicas.... ADIOS!

****

N.A.: AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh mi Dios!!!! Que agradable es escribir de nuevo!!!!! TOT Ya se me estaban atrofiando las articulaciones de la mano de tenerlas tanto tiempo sin uso, pero no es mi culpa; lo que pasa es que mi abue me tiene estudiando a punta de escoba y la fin le logré sacar le permisito para dejarme tipear esto de una buena vez!!! (Su abuela la mira amenazadoramente) Es mas.... ya me pase 10 min. del tiempo permitido..... Oh, My! Que suplicio!!!

Este cap va dedicado a mi hermanita querida Male por su cumple!!! Quince añitos!!! Mocosa del demonio ¬¬ parece de 18!!! Pero en fin! Se que NUNCA lee mis Fics (y si los leyera correría el riesgo de ser expulsada de la family) pero aun asi la extraño mucho y este cap es para ella.

Como siempre no voy a poder contestar a sus comentarios por falta de tiempo (ya expliqué el problema alias "abue" que tengo) pero POR FAVOR!!! No por ello dejar de mandarlos.... ;; Solo así pueden animarme!!!

****

-.--.-

Capitulo 6

Descubrimiento

El aroma era agradable, muy agradable para ser exactos; toda la pequeña cabaña se encontraba impregnada del delicioso olor a carne cocida la cual se asaba lentamente en la chimenea (cortesía de Sirius Black por supuesto). Frente a esta Harry canturreaba alegremente mientras que se encargaba de que su cena de aquella noche no fuera a quemarse. Una pequeña risa se le escapo de improviso llamando la atención del hombre sentado tras él en uno de los pequeños sillones.

- que es lo gracioso Potter?

- Todo - contesto el moreno con total sinceridad regalándole una cálida sonrisa - la forma en que llegamos hasta acá, la situación actual, el estar cocinando para ti - volvió a reír

Severus arqueó una ceja ante la respuesta

- si llama cocinar a asar unos trozos de carne en una chimenea Potter, déjeme decirle que sus conocimientos culinarios son deprimentes

Harry hizo un pequeño mohín indignado.

- entonces no cenarás!!! Anda y usa tus grandes conocimientos culinarios por ti mismo!

Aquello puso a Severus en un verdadero predicamento, moría de hambre y lo que asaba Potter en el fuego olía realmente bien ¿Debería disculparse con el moreno para que lo alimentara.... o debía mantener su orgullo intacto? Con una nueva risitas el joven retiró los trozos de carne de las llamas colocándolos en una pequeña bandeja.

- no es necesario que te disculpes, tu estomago ya lo hizo por ti

El hombre gruño al notar como su estomago rugía con insistencia ante la cercanía de los alimentos, cosa que hizo ampliar su sonrisa al ojiverde mientras se sentaba frente a su profesor, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de este, y le ofrecía uno de los trozos de carne.

- Las libertades que te estas tomando Potter juro que van a costarte cuando volvamos!

El joven solo se encogió de hombros ante la amenaza, tomando un trozo de carne el mismo y dándole un gran mordisco

- ya me las apañare después, por el momento prefiero aprovechar el tiempo que estemos aquí

- estas firmando tu sentencia de muerte ¿lo sabias?

- Como si alguna vez hubiera tenido mi vida asegurada profesor...

Severus calló, pateándose mentalmente por su estupidez, sin duda había metido la pata y hasta el fondo; había olvidado que el condenado Gryffindor tenia la vida a juego día a día. Después de la derrota del señor tenebroso se había creído que el chico al fin tendría la paz que se merecía, pero al parecer el moreno no descansaría nunca. Por el momento los mortífagos restantes se la tenían jurada, y en caso de que todos estos fueran capturados, ya se tenia noticias de un par de poderosos magos oscuros con la vista fija en él.

¿Cómo había podido olvidar algo tan importante? Suspiró. Sabia la respuesta, los días que había pasado con Potter a solas le habían echo olvidarse del mundo exterior, y sin duda lo mismo ocurría con el joven Gryffindor.

- si sigues demorándote se enfriará

- bien Potter tu ganas

Por unos segundos el moreno parpadeó confundido hasta sentir uno de los brazos de su profesor rodeando su cintura a la par que el hombre se llevaba distraídamente un trozo de carne a la boca. Harry sonrió. Bien, no preguntaría, después de todo, no es que le molestara en lo absoluto.

****

-.--.-

Una figura se deslizó furtivamente entre los arboles y al llegar a su objetivo casi muere de un ataque, pero de un ataque de risa. Sirius tapo su boca con ambas manos para ahogar la carcajada que le producía lo que había encontrado: el original mensaje de Sniv. Bien, tenia que admitirlo, ahora que lo habían descubierto lo mínimo que podía hacer era devolverles sus pertenencias...

**__**

"bueno, no todas sin duda" pensó sonriendo traviesamente mientras jugueteaba con la varita de Snape

Estornudó. ¡Maldición!!! Si que estaba helado aquí, pero no había tenido otra opción que venirse a aquellas horas; huir de los tres chicos había sido mas difícil de lo imaginado

**__**

"son unos salvajes" se dijo mientras tocaba su cara llena de moretones **_"esas bolas de nieve parecían piedras!!!"_**

****

-.--.-

- Profesor!!!!

- Que quiere Potter?

El joven había entrado corriendo a la habitación, donde Severus intentaba dormir, sonriendo con el rostro sonrojado por el frío y la larga caminata; llevaba la parte baja de los pantalones y la botas cubiertas de nieve que ya empezaba a fundirse lo cual le dio una idea bastante clara al hombre del porque la cabaña había estado en tanta calma hasta el momento. Tras deshacerse de las pesadas botas Harry saltó sobre la cama y prácticamente abalanzándose sobre su profesor comenzó a hablar con tanta rapidez que más parecía un niño de seis años que un joven de diecisiete.

- Como vi que esta mañana la tormenta cedió ya del todo decidí salir a explorar los alrededores y un poco mas abajo encontré otra cabaña!!!

El rostro de Severus se iluminó

- Habitada?!!!

- Eh...... ¡no!

- Entonces porque la emoción? - por más que lo intentó no pudo dejar de sonar algo decepcionado

- Pues es mucho mas grande, tiene una zona cercada y...

- ¡No puedo creerlo! Ridículos muggles!!! Son tan desconfiados que hasta cercan una parcela de pura nieve!!!

- No es pura nieve exactamente

El hombre lo miro incrédulo

- No ve va a decir que tienen un jardín ¿cierto?

- Claro que no!!! - contesto el moreno divertido por la ocurrencia - Tienen una pequeña fuente de aguas termales!!! Y bueno, como no nos hemos aseado apropiadamente desde que llegamos, pense que podríamos darnos un baño ahí

Bañarse con Potter? Sin duda era algo que no habría esperado, y algo que tampoco le hacia mucha gracia teniendo en cuenta las intenciones del chico para con el.... ¡MALDICION!!! ¡¿Por qué tenia que ponerse tan nervioso si solo era un mocoso?!!! ¡Ni que fuera a hacerle algo ¿no?!

- Profesor?

Genial! Y ahora Potter lo había visto divagando

- esta bien Potter, vaya usted primero

La desilusion pudo verse en el rostro del chico y por un momento consideró la idea de tomar el baño juntos; pero tan pronto como llegó fue desechada

¡Condenado mocoso!! ¡¿qué le estaba haciendo?!!!

****

-.--.-

La castaña se retiró de la ventana y miro con seriedad a sus dos acompañantes.

La situación lo amerizaba, se había pasado toda la noche pensando en la precaria posición de su amigo y cada minuto que pasaba dándole vueltas al asunto se asustaba aun mas. No había tiempo que perder. Ahora que la misteriosa tormenta (misteriosa por que nadie la había previsto, formándose en tiempo récord, lo que algunos llamarían como por...arte de magia; lo cual la daba aun mayor mala espina) había cedido por fin , no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados. Su amigo estaba sin duda en peligro, el echo de que Severus Snape no tuviera su varita no lo hacia menos irritable y por ello peligroso.

- y bien?

- y bien qué, Granger?

- Y BIEN ¿Qué piensan hacer? ¿tienen alguna idea? Tenemos que sacar a Harry de ahí cuanto antes

- Es fácil decirlo Mione, pero sin nuestras varitas es casi imposible. Además Sirius los está vigilando ¿cierto? Y dice que no están en peligro

- Después de dejarlos rodar montaña abajo Ron, tengo mis serias dudas sobre lo que Sirius considera "peligroso"

- Y que propones hacer?- preguntó con frialdad el rubio, sin dejar traslucir la angustia que las palabras de la castaña le habían causado; la verdad es que no había razonado de aquella manera.

- Podríamos avisar a los encargados del hospedaje ¿no? Para que organicen una búsqueda - propuso Ron no muy convencido

- No creo que sea buena idea, si esto trasciende a mas, no creo que Sirius dure como profesor ni el mes siguiente

- me lo temía...

- a mi no me importaría mucho ¿saben? - Draco sonrío con malicia a lo que la Gryffindor lo encaró con molestia

- a ti no, pero ten por seguro que Harry te detestaría de por vida si por tu culpa botan a su padrino de la escuela

El ceño del Slytherin se frunció nuevamente, mientras el pequeño grupo volvía a sumergirse en el silencio, tratando de encontrar una solución a lo que el deficiente cerebro de Sirius Black había originado

****

-.--.-

- No sea infantil Potter!!!

- Pero es que no quiero ir solo!!!

Ahora si que Sirius estaba que ya no podía ni respirar por las carcajadas (bien escondido claro), pero es que ver a Harry dándole de tirones a Sniv para sacarlo de la cabaña era "de recuerdo", nunca creyó vivir para ver algo así.

- he dicho que NO Potter!!!

- Solo vamos a bañarnos!!! ¿O acaso crees que te haré algo mas???

- Quiero verte intentarlo... - tono peligroso y mirada asesina

- Es que la verdad no entiendo! ¿Acaso te pongo nervioso o qué?

- No diga tonterías Potter!!! NO le tengo miedo, ni mucho menos me pone nervioso

El moreno puso su mejor sonrisa encantadora mientras volvía a jalar a Severus para que lo siguiera.

- entonces? - pregunto mientras su profesor bufaba y caminaba derrotado.

Entre los arboles una sombra salió corriendo rumbo al destino de la peculiar pareja rogando llegar antes que ellos.

****

-.--.-

- Que tan lejos dijo que estaba Potter? - llevaban varios minutos caminado y el golpe recibido días atrás en la caída, comenzaba a fastidiarle de nuevo.

- Solo un poco mas profesor, ve, ahí está

Sin duda la cabaña era mucho mas grande y lujosa, permitiendo ver por encima del cercado unas finas hileras de cálido vapor. Un estremecimiento de anticipación recorrió el cuerpo de Severus, necesitaba de agua caliente como nunca lo había echo antes, incluso si era en compañía de Potter ¿Seguiría el Gryffindor comportándose como un niño una vez dentro? El quería un baño relajante, no hacerle de niñera... involuntariamente las imágenes de estar recibiendo un agradable masaje dentro de las cálidas aguas envolvieron su mente, sacudió la cabeza aterrado al reconocer quien se lo estaba dando, aun así no tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar sobre ello

- ven! Hay que saltar la cerca!

- Existen las puertas Potter

- Pero la puerta que existe esta cerrada profesor

Un nuevo gruñido y luego la mayor acrobacia que Severus haya tenido que hacer en su vida, todo acompañado de las risitas de Harry claro. ¡Era irritante!!! Tener que mostrar sus pocas aptitudes para el deporte frente al buscador mas joven en cien años!!! Gimió. Su orgullo se estaba yendo en picada sin poder evitarlo

Una vez dentro un nuevo acceso de cólera se apodero de él; el motivo, un par de bañadores de la medida exacta para ambos acompañados de unas mullidas toallas rojas junto a la fuente.

- Maldito Black! ¿qué no pudo traerme a mi una verde? - murmuró acercándose al manantial mientras comenzaba a sacarse el traje de esquiar.

El calor dentro era casi insoportable, un pequeño horno en medio de un glaciar.

Por su lado Harry no dejaba de admirar el cuerpo de su profesor que poco a poco iba quedando al descubierto, teniendo sus serias dudas sobre si el calor que estaba sintiendo era por las cercanía de las aguas termales o por algo mas.

Severus gruño molesto. El mocoso no había dejado de mirarlo desde que comenzó a desvestirse por lo cual no le hacia mucha gracia quedar completamente desnudo frente a él, aunque solo fuera el tiempo necesario para ponerse el bañador.

- Va a quedárseme viendo todo el día Potter ¿O también piensa cambiarse?

Harry se sonrojó violentamente el verse descubierto

**__**

"Ni que hubiera echo muchos esfuerzos para lo contrario" se reprendió exhalando luego un largo suspiro.

Con paso tembloroso se acercó al hombre, quien terminaba de quitarse los pantalones, no pudiendo reprimir un silbido de admiración al ver las largas y musculosas piernas.

- POTTER!!!!

- Lo siento profesor es que.... vaya! ¡quien lo hubiera imaginado con esas túnicas que usa siempre!!!

- Le ruego Potter que quite esa mirada lasciva o tendré que enterrarlo en la nieve para que se le quite la calentura!

El moreno rió de buena gana, parándose al lado de Severus y comenzando a desvestirse el mismo, sin el mas mínimo pudor para opinión del hombre, aunque no pudo dejar de notar que tampoco es que tuviera algo de que avergonzarse. El chico había crecido considerablemente y las largas sesiones de Quiddittch combinadas con los frecuentes entrenamientos y enfrentamientos habían formado el joven cuerpo de una manera envidiable, eso había que reconocerlo; aunque para opinión de Severus nunca podría deshacerse de aquella expresión infantil que lo acompañaría siempre.

- Ahora te pregunto yo, profesor - Harry rió - ¿Vas a quedárteme viendo todo el día, o también vas cambiarte?

Como única respuesta el Gryffindor fue empujado dentro de la fuente.

****

-.--.-

****

CHAN!!! CHAN!!! CHAN!!! CHAN!!! ¿chan? ..... Y bueno.... no se que tanto escándalo hago si este cap no terminó de gustarme nunca...snif... es que lo escribí en plena clase de.... ¿de que era clase? Bueno, de algo tan aburrido que ni me tome la molestia de atenderla! XD Y definitivamente escribir en un cuaderno no es lo mismo que escribir directamente al computador... por lo menos eso si! me sirvió para que las ideas no se me fueran de la cabeza (con tantas fechas, tratados, nombres y PUFF!!! Que horror!!!) y no solo de este fic ¡A no! ya tengo casi todo el cap de My Mistake que sigue y el inicio de Darkness!!!! UJUUUUUIII!!!!! Ok! Me calmo!

Y bueno, solo me queda decirles que no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios si? Ando algo deprimida por las condenadas clases y los condenados exámenes y los condenados profesores y la condenadas notas y los condenados etc. y bueno, lo que me escriben siempre me anima!

Un besito!!! Y nos estamos leyendo!!!!

Nynia

Miembro de la orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas (ya soy Mortífaga Prescindible!!!!! XD)


End file.
